


X-Ray

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Bones, Fluff, Hospital, Kidfic, adorableness, but nothing too serious, really its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis breaks his arm and the boys go visit him in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Ray

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of rushed and has no real plot but it's adorable so I actually like it anyways. Read and review please! Reviews make me happy!

The boys crowded around the hospital bed currently occupied by their oldest friend. They had been messing around outside if Louis's house the previous day, just being eight year old boys, when Louis had fallen out of a tree and landed on his arm. Needless to say, he had spent the rest of the day in the emergency room having a cast put on, which is what the other four were most interested in at this point.

"Does it hurt when I hit it like this?" Niall asked as he curiously knocked a few times at the hard covering.

"Ow! Yes it does! Stop it!" Louis batted his hand away with a grimace.

"Is your arm broken?" Liam asked.

"No you git, I'm just wearing this 'cause it looks cool!" Came the sarcastic response. "Of course it's broken!"

"I wanna sign it!" Zayn volunteered.

"Me too!" Harry echoed.

"I don't have a marker," Louis sighed. “We'll have to wait for my mum to come back.”

"Then tell us what it was like getting it on," Zayn prompted.

"Did it hurt?" Niall asked again.

"They gave me lots of medicine so I couldn't feel it," Louis answered Niall first. "Then they took an x-ray and I got to see my bones from the inside except one of them is broken so it doesn't look like its supposed to then I got to choose a color and I picked green so they wrapped it around my arm to keep the bones from moving and now I have to have this on for a long time and it still feels funny 'cause the medicine hasn't stopped working yet but it'll probably hurt a bit at first..."

"Did you even breathe while saying that?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Louis mumbled. 

"You talk too fast," Harry added. "I didn't understand a thing you said."

"Well I'm not repeating it," Louis said smugly. 

"Guys, stop," Zayn scolded. "Lou's probably supposed to be resting, yeah?"

"Sort of," Louis admitted. "But I'm already resting! See?" He closed his eyes for a brief moment. "I get to go home after you guys leave," he informed them.

"When are we going?" Niall asked.

"When Liam's mum comes to get us," Zayn answered the younger boy. As he said this, Mrs, Payne and Mrs. Tomlinson entered the room to collect the boys. After a few weak protests from Naill and Harry, Liam's mum had managed to corral the younger four out of the room so she could take them home and Louis could get ready to go home too. They all hoped Louis wouldn't be out of commission for too long. They needed their fifth member.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please!


End file.
